Elemental Key
by lina1562
Summary: Brother Why?" The young eight year old girl sobbed." Because this is the only way I knew how to protect you." Her brother stated. The hunt will begin, to find the new holder, and key of a god like power, unheard of. My original story.ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**ELEMENTAL KEY **

**Prologue**

"Brother?" An eight year old girl quivered. She was covered in blood, with tears streaming down her face. He blue eyes showed fear." Brother, why? Why d-did you?!" She sobbed. Only a few feet away lie her parents dead bodies, soaked in blood, he brother was standing over them, sword in hand. His red eyes pierced through the dim lit-ted room, they looked saddened, but had relief showing in them as-well. Then he spoke." Satomi, you know full well.....They though of the two of us as dead weight, freaks, monsters. They tried to sneak around, and plot to either leave, or kill us. This is the only way I knew of to protect you." The boy said in his low, but not to low, monotone deep voice.

His spiky-blonde hair shown, now stained in blood. The sun was rising, almost morning. The dim sunlight showed through the window, showing a gory scene. Dark blue eyes, and mid-length wavy hair shown on the small girl Satomi. Her and her brothers clothes soaked in their now dead parents blood. She was only eight, and her brother fourteen, they were what you call Hybrid humans, people that had powers, powers that made them different, and seem dangerous.

Around sixty-five years ago, there was a leakage of an unknown chemical into peoples water around the globe. The people didn't realize until they started to feel ill, or their love owns died from it. Some blamed the government, others knew they did it, some only thought it to be a horrible mistake, or accident. Around a year later, people all over the world started to up with weird abilities, or powers. Only a third, maybe even less than that, of the world population had supernatural powers. They were soon to be call Hybrids, and were given ranks of class, from SS class being the highest, and E being the lowest. Any beings B class or higher was put in the governments data base.

Soon after these Hybrids emerged, they were thought of as monsters, and freaks. Some only were tools, and considered weapons for the government and military. Others tried to get jobs, and others only lived in isolation. Soon children born, even from hardly infected parents, started to develop powers as-well.

The world was then split up into four main kingdoms of element, Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. They were only names, the people that lived in Earth Kingdom wouldn't all be Hybrids that could manipulate just things that were of earth and nature, for an example. The Strongest is power is Fire, then Wind, Water, and lastly Earth. There also sub kingdoms, like Light, Mood, and Shadow villages, they were medium sized cities, and had a Lord, and Princess that ruled the land, but in The Main Kingdoms it's King, and Queen whom rule that Country. There was also reqular towns, cities, and villages.

Regular humans started to except the Hybrids, and Hybrids soon grew in a great number, and the four elemental kingdoms were ruled by powerful Hybrid users. Regular humans made up half the worlds population at this time, which is forty years later, and at the present day.

One thing all kingdoms wanted was godly power, power to rule over an element with gole like power. The kingdoms wanted this power, but needed to find the key, and the god containers, to get what they wanted, what they didn't know, was that an evil force was already ahead of them, and working to have power to rule the world, and have and become ultimate gods themselves. All they needed was to find the right people, then they could achieve the ultimate goal.

**Prologue End..............**

_You've might have noticed I deleted Creatures of night if you read it. I wasn't satisfied with how the story came out so I deleted it, and well here is the new one, and I using characters names from that story for this one. If you want too look at creatures of nights first two chapters then go on deviant and I have the same user name on here and there. Hope you like the new story, and I'll start soon with Crystal tears updates See you soon, or read you soon XP._


	2. Chapter 1

**Elemental Key**

**Chapter 1**

A girl of sixteen sat on top of the Lord of the Moon village Japanese style mansion. Her dark blue eyes looked off into the far horizon. Her brown wavy long hair was pulled up, and her bangs were pulled off to the side, that framed her face almost perfectly. Her skin tone pale, and she was skinny, and muscular. Her height of five foot seven wasn't shown as she was sitting. A black coat covered her tank top, and her muscled stomach showed. She also wore a red belt, baggy black Capri's, and on her feet she wore black and red Vans shoes. Next to her was her dark blue sheath that held a sword with a red hilt, and black grip. This girl was now a grown up Satomi.

Satomi sighed. She was waiting for her team to get details on the job they've taken for the Lord of the village. She was one not to sit in on boring conversations, or sob stories. What she did for a living is to be a traveling Mercenary. The group was a small one of a big organization, that also has offices all over the world. You could be either Hybrid, or human to join, but you also had to have exceptional skills. She didn't mind being a mercenary, it had it's ups and downs like every other job. After her brother Kohaku killed their parents she ran away from his care, and thankfully he never found her. She couldn't be near him anymore, so she ran. She starved for two weeks until a traveling swords-man, and sixteen year old apprentice kiled him, saying he didn't teach the same as her. So after getting her Hybrid abilities, and training more with her sword she joined the Mercenary organization. It basically was formed to help people everywhere who needed the help.

Satomi yawned._"When will they be done talking to the man?"_ She thought. She wanted the job over and done with."Hey!" The spiky red-headed, black eyed. six foot tall, muscular man yelled from the ground to Satomi. He wore a dark blue cloak with the hood down. A black long-sleeved shirt, that showed his muscles, and gray baggy pants, and blue sneakers. His hands hand blue fingerless gloves on them, unlike Satomi's red ones. What made him stand out was his happy personality, and the covered huge ass sword on his back."Are you guys done talking Akio?" Satomi questioned the nineteen-year old. Akio showed a big grin."Yep, we're leaving, and we'll tell you what you have to do on the way there." Akio said.

Satomi jumped down, with her sword in her left hand." Good, I'll wait for you, and everyone else at the entrance then." Satomi stated as she walked towards the front of the village. Akio looked at Satomi's back as she walked away. His black eyes softened a little. He then went to go tell the other two were Satomi would be waiting. He still didn't understand her after the few years they have known one another.

A girl with bright green eyes, and red puled back long hair, with her bangs parted to frame her face, sighed. She wore a blue coat that stopped at her waist, and under it she wore a light blue tank top. He skin wasn't too pale or too tanned. He army green Capri pants stopped at her calf's, an also had stings coming off of them. She wore gray sneakers that were old and dirty. Her weapon of choice is a spear, and her lightning abilities. Her name is Atsuko, mostly a girl version of Akio, but they had their differences." I see so she's at the entrance like usual Then?" Atsuko questioned. Akio made a face and scratched the back of his head." Yep, she didn't even let me explain the mission." Akio replied. Atsuko sighed again, "Go get her." Atsuko told him, and Akio nodded and left.

Atsuko sighed and turned to look at the man next to her. He was around twenty, a year older than Atsuko. He has deep dark purple eyes. His hair wasn't really spiky, it was a dark blue color, and stopped at the middle of his neck. He wore a black trench coat with a huge collar, and had it zipped up to where it wasn't showing his gray muscle shirt, and his toned stomach. His skin color was normal white complexion, and he had on black not-too baggy pants, and blue Vans shoes on. Hi weapon was a long katana, and also his shadow manipulation powers. His name is Edward. Atsuko continued to stare at him, and he sighed."What is it Atsuko?" Edward questioned. Atsuko pouted a little, and then answered."I know Satomi isn't going to like this too much, she really doesn't like nobles. She's right about some of them being stuck-up, but some aren't. Like our client of example."Atsuko stated. Edward glanced at Atsuko."Yes, I agree." He replied in a sigh.

Satomi waited for them a while, she was getting fed up, until she heard Akio's voice."Hey!!" He shouted to her, as he ran up to Satomi."Hmm?" She hummed. Akio chuckled nervously."Um...we aren't leaving for awhile, so can you come wait at the mansion with us? We'll tell you mission there." Akio said scratching the back of his head. Satomi sighed, and looked at him."Fine, lead the way." Satomi grumbled a little."Right!" Akio said happily as he led the way back to the client's mansion.

Atsuko, and Edward sat down along with Satomi, and Akio when they arrived. Satomi was the first to say something." So what's the job?" Satomi questioned, and Edward sighed."As you know our client is Moon Countries Feudal Lord, and he asked for assistance. He wants us to escort him to Fire country, and to the Fire Country's King. Before you say anything the pay is great. Another thing, he wanted mercenaries for an escort is because a lot of people would love to either capture him, or kill him, there for we protect him at all costs. We start the journey in two hours, he needs to get ready." Edward told her. Satomi huffed."Fine, I won't say anything unless I really need to then." Satomi replied. Atsuko, and Akio smiled in nervousness._"Great."_ They both thought at the same time.

About two hours later they saw the at least mid-twenty year old Lord coming their way. He had a golden eye color, and white-silver colored hair. He wore a nobles Japanese kimono top, with some of it showing his white muscular toned chest, the top was a dark blue color, and black hakama pants. Also hanging off his waist was a regular sized katana for protection. His name is Sora of the moon, he just inherited the position of Lord, from his now retired father. Satomi was leaning against a tree, and yawned."I'm ready to go now." Sora said in his low, and naturally deep voice. "Right" Atsuko said."Let's go Satomi!" Akio said happily, and Satomi huffed."Fine." She grumbled, but one thing that everyone, but Edward missed, was the look on Sora's face when he heard Satomi's name. First the Lord's dace was surprised, then it had a think expression on it. Edward was interested in this.

Satomi was aggravated. It had been two days they've traveled to the Fire Country. She didn't mind the quietness, but the weird lord was sneaking glances at her, when he thought she didn't notice of course. Just by him looking at her, Satomi became very weary of him, and nervous._"What the hell is he staring at?!"_ Her thoughts yelled, as they, and the Lord named Sora walked through the city, and to the Fire Kings castle. It only took, two or three days by foot from Moon Country to get there, since they weren't that far from one another.

The five got to the castle gates, and the guards escorted them in, when they saw identification. The place was huge no doubt about that, but Satomi was uncomfortable around these kinds of places."Wait here please, as I announce your arrival M' Lord, and your guards arrival as well to my King."" The guard stated, and left them in the hall, a few feet before the Audience Hall in the castle. All of them, except Sora and Edward were nervous. The king came into power a few years ago, by marrying the only daughter of the Queen and King of Fire Country. So the man married princess Misaki, and now is a fair ruler for the Country of Fire.

"You may enter now." the guard Stated, and opened one of the two huge doors for the five of them. Satomi took a deep breath, and let it out, as did everyone else. Except of course Sora and Edward. Everyone followed Sora in.

In the Kings throne was a man of twenty-two, he was very young, but very fair and a wise ruler. He had piercing red eyes, and spiky blond hair that framed is normal tanned white skin. He wore a royal clothes. A long white cloak, with a golden buckle holding it together, and a high collar. Under it was a blue silk shirt, and black semi-baggy pants, as well as black dress shoes. Next to him was a woman a year younger. Her eyes a red-brown color. Her hair pulled up in an expensive looking clip. Her hair deep brown. She wore a cloak like the kings,but purple in color. She also wore a layered kimono. The inside white, second layer was blue, and the last one, purple with blue roses on it. She wore straw sandals, and white Tabi socks. The king Kohaku, and Miskai.

Kohaku's eyes widened suddenly, and the softened. "Sora I see you've made it, along with your body guards." Kohaku stated. "Yes lately there have been a lot of rouge mercenaries stealing, and killing by the village. Not just mine, but all over the place. It's very unusual, it's been happening everywhere around the same time." Sora stated. Both Kohaku's and Misaki's eyes narrowed." so do you think they're an organized group?" Misaki questioned. "I'm not sure, but it could be possible." Sora replied, and Kohaku sighed."We'll look into this matter more, and investigate it as well. In the mean time, why not stay the night? You all might be tired, why not stay and rest?" Kohaku said. "No, we're fine, we can manage."Satomi said glaring into kohaku's eyes." No I insist." Kohaku said again. It was like the both of them were having a silent battle in there minds, while only the eyes showed it."C'mon Satomi, why not take him up on the offer?" Akio said. Satomi's eyes narrowed, still looking at Kohaku's."Ya, I'm beat." Atsuko stated. Satomi them huffed, and sighed." Fine." she grumbled. Misaki smiled," guard show them to their rooms." She stated."you with the brown hair and blue eyes stay." Kohaku said. Everyone looked at Satomi, and she them waved them off telling them to go ahead, and they left.

Kohaku walked off his throne, followed by Misaki. They both stopped a few feet away from Satomi." you left, you ran away seven years ago. I searched for you all that time, and you just show up randomly, and as a mercenary NONE-THE-LESS!" Kohaku said in and angry tone."I married at nineteen to Misaki. We fell in love, and I told her everything that happened. She knows everything that happened to us. Why did you leave?!" Kohaku yelled. Satomi looked away a bit, her eyes shadowed by her bangs."I don't need to tell you. After I ran away someone found me on deaths door step, and became my guardian. As far as I know I have no family." Satomi stated. Misaki was in shock, she didn't know how bad Satomi's life was at that age. Kohaku's eyes and face saddened."Satomi I'm sorry, but our parents didn't acknowledge us, and they were poisoning you, that's why you got sick, I couldn't find another way to protect you! They put a lethal dose that could kill you, I had to stop them! I fond out and then I killed them the night they were going to kill you!" kohaku yelled frantically. Misaki didn't know what do say."All he wanted to do was protect you." Misaki stated, trying not to cry.

Satomi didn't answer. He head was still hung. Kohaku and Misaki looked at Satomi's form, and was waiting for an answer."the day I ran away, was the day I decided to no longer have a family." Satomi stated calmly."What!" Kohaku yelled." You heard me, tomorrow I will leaved again, and be out of you life again, like the last seven years. I'm just a mercenary doing my job." Stated, as she started to walk away."Wait!" Misaki yelled, and Satomi stopped in id step."Please I'm begging you to at least understand why Kohaku did what he did! You both need to understand one another!" Misaki stated frantically. Satomi huffed."I understand, but what makes you believe he wont do that same to me, I didn't leave because of him, I left on my own, but my own free will." Satomi stated, and began to walkaway again, seemingly unaffected by that talk. She left the room, and a maid guided her to her own room.

Kohaku and Misaki were left alone."I don't get it. Why did she leave then, her words didn't tell me anything." Kohaku questioned in a sad voice, and in a harsh whisper. Misaki's eyes saddened, and she semi-hugged Kohaku." She was probably scared, or some other reason, hopefully we'll find out sometime." Misaki said." When see leaves she needs to be protected, I'll have guards watching over her." Kohaku stated."There is over protective brother mode!" Misaki said happily, and it was time for Kohaku to huff." But she will notice the guards easily." Misaki butted in." I have a plan" Kohaku stated."But now lets get some rest." He added hanging to subject, and Misaki followed him out, and through halls into their huge room.

The next day Satomi woke up ready to go, she wasn't going anywhere near that man. As she decided upon that, she waited for the rest of her group. They were late. Then about thirty minutes later Satomi stared blankly at hem." Ready?" She asked, and they all nodded their heads tiredly, and Sora came towards Satomi. "You pay will be delivered to the Mercenary Guild tomorrow." He stated with a smile."Alright." Satomi replied, and she and the others walked off towards the exit, as they left for a few hour walk to their guild.

"Damn it! I already missed her!? She did this on Purpose!!" Kohaku growled angrily in his room, to his wife. Misaki smiled a bit at his antics." Calm down Kohaku, little sisters usually do things to make their older brothers angry, you're sibling what do you expect? I know she really didn't want to talk to you, and you should of knew that yourself." Misaki stated cheerfully. Kohaku huffed." Well I'm still going to have someone follow her, look after her, and keep me updated on her status." Kohaku crossed his arms, and sat down on his bed." Koahku don't she's too smart for that. Just get someone from her guild to keep an eye on her when they can." Misaki stated. " That sounds like a plan. I will be a long term mission, for when he/her sees her, or whatever, and he/she will then hopefully give me weekly updates, and the get paid once a week." Kohaku said acting cleverly. Misaki then proceeded to palm her face a giggle.

Satomi sighed and sat down in a stool next to the bar in the guild." Finally!" Satomi sighed. She loved it here." Wow Satomi you look way relaxed now!" Akio stated, happily taking a seat to the right of Satomi." He's right." Atsuko stated, still standing to the left of Satomi. Satomi was sitting facing away from the bar." Correct." Edward stated dully. Not even twenty seconds after, an arm flying, six-foot tall male body, flung itself of Edward, making Edward ell out startled. Akio, Satomi, and Atsuko were now in shock, they never heard Edward yell, or shout at all, especially if he was startled, because usually he never is.

The six foot tall twenty year-old man pounced on top of Edward. The man had brown hair with a red hue to it, and the same purple eyes as Edward, but had a red tint, making it more violet. He had all the same features as Edward, but he looked more innocent. "The twenty year old wore a opened red trench coat. Under it was a muscle black tank top, he wasn't ripped, by the did have a good build. She wore a leather belt, and gray pants, and red shoes He also wore black gauntlets, and has the power of fire, and carries a huge sword, but it wasn't on him at the moment. He is Deane, Edwards happy go lucky twin brother. Satomi and the rest of the group swear dropped, and looked at the scene unfolding before them, only a couple of feet away. Edwards face, as well as his body was flat on the floor, with his brother on top of him. Deane had a goofy grin on his face. "Hey there bro, how did your mission go?! Was is exciting?! Did you have trouble?!Did you have a life or dead struggle?!" Deane made question after question." Eddy?!! No talk? Come on tell me!" Deane whined." IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME THEN THERE WILL BE A LIFE OR DEATH STRUGGLE!!" Edward yelled shocking his team, as he flung his younger brother by a few minutes off of him.

Deane leaped to the right by Akio."Wow so I take it you didn't have a happy jolly time?" Deane pouted a little. Satomi palmed her face and looked at Deane." Well the job was easy, and there was no action, all in all it was bring Deane." Satomi stated with a sigh."Aww, that had to suck man. I'm sorry I could go with ya on that one. I am kind of glad I didn't. I had a last minute job too, and it was so boring." Deane replied. Edward had a tick mark on the left side of his head._"Changing to the subject eh, Little brother?"_ Edward thought, still gloomy about showing weakness,and almost yelling in shock, and somewhat of fright in front of the group, the only person who could make him like this was his brother. He sighed.

**Flashback!!**

**Deane was in front of the Fire country king." how may I be of service?" He asked the king."I know you know Satomi is in your guild correct?" Kohaku asked Deane."Yes?" Deane replied in question."Her, and you tam left not too long ago. I want you to be on a long term mission for me, and try to keep track, and an eye on her as long as you can, and give me a weekly report, and the end of every week, you will give me the report, and I will pay you. Do you except?" Kohaku asked in a serious tone. Deane looked at him in shock."Do you mean spy?" Deane questioned." No, I don't just look out for her, and look after her, like a body guard of sorts." Kohaku stated."May I ask your relation with her?" Deane added."If you except then I'll tell you." Kohaku countered. Deane nodded, Fine I except the job." Deane said," Good, you will be paid well. Also she is my sister,that is why I ask this of you. Don't let her, or anyone know of this as of yet. We have a trouble relation-ship, but I still want to protect her at all costs, even though she doesn't exactly like me." Kohaku stated."I see." Deane whispered." I'll do my best to look after her, she is my friend after all." Deane stated happily." I'll be going now then. They will be at the guild soon, and I want to welcome my brother, and everyone back." Deane stated happily. The Kohaku nodded in understanding."Alright dismissed." Kohaku stated, and Deane left, to get back to the guild._" This will be interesting then." _Deane thought.**

**Flashback end.**

Deane looked at everyone." So you guys want to do a job together then?!" He asked happily with a grin on his face, and his arms stretched at the back of his head." I don't mind." Satomi stated." Me either." Atsuko stated." I want to!" Akio stated happily, and everyone sighed, it would be hyper time, because Akio, and Deane are always hyper, and then Atsuko would join in, it was at times relaxing and fun. Then everyone looked at Edward waiting for his reply. Edward sighed." Fine whatever." He grumbled."WOOT!" Akio, and Dean jumped up and shouted."We'll pick the mission then!" They stated at the same time, and ran off to look at the the mission papers, for something juicy. Everyone sweat job." Do you think that's wise?" Satomi asked. Edward had a bad feeling about this." I Don't think it is." Edward stated, and Atsuko chuckled, as she saw the heads of Satomi and Edward drop, as they had the look of doom on their faces._"It can't be that bad right?"_ Atsuko thought, looking at Deane, and Akio fight about what job to do next, and sweat dropped._"Okay, wrong question."_ Atsuko's thoughts added, as she chuckled nervously.

**TO BE CONTINUED........**

_I hope you guys like the first chapter!!! I'm ganna try to have the next one out as soon as possible, and Crystal Tear Chapter up soon. I will start to think of new Ideas, and hopefully it wont take too long I guess. ^.^_


End file.
